Mine
by zashikabuta06
Summary: How my convoluted brain interpreted the Brittana Break-Up thru Naya's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that I should be working on the next chapter of Addicted, but ever since watching "The Break-up" and seeing THAT scene too many times to count (what a masochist, i know) I got this idea in my crazy lil HeYa mind. One-shot, possible two-shot for Heather's POV depending on how I feel.

i breathe in

and exhale

slowly, surely

i can do this...

it's just a song

no big deal

it's not like i haven't done this before

okay! ready, naya?

i nod.

and action...

i can see heather at her mark

and i die a little inside

even though i know what is about to happen

it is scripted

this is brittany and santana

not heather and I

not HeYa

but Brittana

i see her open the door

one last breath in...

"You wanted to see me?"

I look at her

and I melt inside as I say what i am supposed to say:

"I used to sit back here Sophomore year..."

Heather makes her way to sit across from me.

She looks at me and I am trying to get ready to sing to her.

CUT!

Sorry ladies, we need to do that again. Something happened with the audio.

And Heather, take off the earrings.

Heather does as she is told and we set up again.

Okay and action...

I hear the beginning of the chords on the guitar and I go to that place

the place i need to be to get through this in one piece

i look right at heather

her eyes are already getting watery

and i am barely thru the first lines of the song

FUCK. this is going to be so hard

i know that i don't really have to sing

that it's on playback

i can just lipsync to myself

but i haven't done that before

well at least not with landslide or songbird

i need to sing this

i have to sing this live

not just as Santana to Brittanay

but from me to her

ok, i am doing okay

i am holding it together

CUT!

Shit.

I see Heather visibly exhale and I do too.

Amazing Naya. We want to get a close-up as you sing the last part of the song.

Ready, and go...

"She is the best thing that has ever been mine!"

I look deep into Heather's eyes.

I know that they are blue, but it is a mutable blue, depending on the way the light hits them or the mood that she is in. Right now, they are a sad and depressed blue-grey and the whites of her eyes are pink. Her lower lip is quivering and tears are falling from those precious orbs.

If this wasn't being taped; if we were not "acting," I would be right there, thumbing away those tears and comforting her. But, I can't, not now, not ever again.

It is then, when I can feel myself sliding down, the tears that I held at bay thru this song, start to fall. I manage to be able to sing the last lines of the song before I break down and weep.

I can tell that the shot is focused on Heather, to gauge Brittany's reaction to the song and because she is the first one who has dialogue after the song.

She is somehow able to simultaneously wipe her tears with the back of her hand as say:

"I don't like sad songs because sad songs make me sad. And I don't want to be sad."

That gives me a moment to recover- I remember that Ryan wanted to to get this part in one shot, if at all possible, because our emotions are so high doing it the first time around. It is raw and painful. I say my long explanation as to why "we" need to break-up. I look at Heath and see the tears start to come out more as i keep saying my dialogue. It physically hurts me to see her like this.

She says, "But I would never cheat on you."

And I nod and continue, talking about this energy exchange bullshit, all the while, focused on HeMo. I am so proud of her and how she has grown as an actor. Love scenes and having to cry on cue are two of the most difficult things to do in our chosen profession. With me, she has had to do kissing scenes with someone of the same sex and she has had to cry. God, I am making her cry like this.

I feel the tears coming again as I say my last line:

"I will always love YOU the most."

That's went Heather really loses it

and I do to

the tears flow freely

i just act

the scene is supposed to end

but I don't hear Ryan yelling CUT

i need to do something

to make us both feel better

as I lean in to kiss her

Our lips meet in the middle

as Santana and Brittany

as Naya and Heather

I wrap her in a hug

and she says

unscripted

"I love you... too"

CUT!

i can hear people clapping as ryan exclaims-

"Ladies, great ending. I obviously could not think of a better way to end this heartbreaking scene. I think we have all we need. Let me watch the playback to make sure..."

i barely hear ryan

all i hear is heather crying

and i know that

all she can hear

is me sobbing

we hold each other.

that is all we can do

anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, I was going to leave this story as a one-shot, but I heard this song on the radio the other day, and I could not get it out of head. I had not heard this John Mayer song in a long time and I felt that it would be perfect to encapsulate how Brittany would feel, post break-up. It also inspired me to write this chapter from Heather's P.O.V. Gadzooks! This is turning into something more that I anticipated, but I am just going to go with it. I promise, the next update will be for "Addicted."_

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

Heather-

heMo-

H-

I don't think she is gonna wake up, Lea.

Well, she has been through a lot, D.

But, she is due on set in 10 and you know that she needs a touch-up, considering...

Shhhhhhh, .. Give her another 5 minutes. Go and stall Ryan. Talk about your epic plans for Rach in NYADA. I'll get her there on set in 15, okay?

Lea nods, place a mouse kiss on HeMo's forehead, then Dianna's, and heads out of the door.

I know that they are talking about me, but I cannot really wake up

because if I do, then this will all be real.

After Naya & I shot the Brittana break-up scene, it was just too much to handle.

The only ones who really knew how real to life that was were Achele. They knew that we were saying good-bye, as both Brittana and heYa. After that hug, (I wasn't sure who let go first), we just separated and that was that. I came here to my trailer to just cry my eyes out. I must have emotionally exhausted myself and fell asleep.

I heard a soft knock wondered if it could be her.

I can tell that Dianna got up to answer the door, because the hand that was gently stroking my forearm, attempting to coax me awake, left my side.

Yes, Telly. I know. Can you just have Lilly come here in 3 minutes? Heather will need a touch-up before she is needed on set in 10? Thanks. Then, I hear her whisper to him, "How is Naya? Where is she? Ohhh, okay."

I can feel Dianna's footsteps and I know I have to wake up.

I open my eyes and I meet her sympathetic hazel green eyes.

Hey H. I know this sucks but you need to be on set in like 8.

Yeah, thanks for covering. I'll just change into my next outfit and be there.

Do you need help? I asked Telly to send over Lilly in 5.

No, should be good, Lady Di.

I can see right thru Dianna's eyes and I can tell what she is thinking. Her eyes and face are so expressive. I must look like an utter mess.

Okay, Heather, I will try to stall Ryan and Brad a bit more till you make it on set.

Thanks, girl.

With that, Di is about to leave.

Hey, Dianna, could you do me a favor? Stop by Nay's trailer and check on her?

Di, just nods in acknowledgement. Of course, she was going to head there as soon as she left my trailer. I couldn't just stop caring. I knew that Naya was hurting just as much as I was.

Ryan and Brad looked at me as I walked onto set.

Okay, everyone, places please.

HeMo, you ready?

I nod silently. Thank God I do not have to say anything. I just have to do what I do best: Dance.

I am in the presumed dance studio at McKinley. I am dressed in a simple sweats and I have minimal make-up. I take my mark on the floor. I can hear Cory's voice start the play back:

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment, you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

_No, she's not 'cause she's gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

This was the song that kept replaying in your mind as I cried myself to sleep in my trailer. In the next episode, the ones who got dumped will be in the this montage of opening scenes. This was Brittany's part, dancing alone. So here I was, dancing a lyrical piece to John Meyer's Dreaming with a Broken Heart. I hear Chris take the next verse:

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_He takes you in with his crying eyes_

_Then all at once, you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering could you stay, my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No, he can't 'cause he's gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

Then I hear Cory, Chris, and my voices sing the bridge:

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_And do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my_

_Roses in my hand?_

I can feel herself give myself over to the music and lyrics

as singing my solo part:

_And would you get them if I did?_

_No, you won't 'cause you're gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

And... CUT!

I didn't even realize that Ryan had called cut because I was so immersed in the song. I finished off with a no-handed cartwheel into a split.

Now, CUT! Did you get that, Brad? Perfect.

Hemo!

I just couldn't be there anymore. I got up from the floor and ran off of the set towards my car. I couldn't let them see me cry, not like this. And most certainly, NOT over Naya. It was acceptable for Brittany to cry over Santana, within the context of what was happening in their alter egos lives. But, once Ry calls CUT, I cannot be a blubbering mess. FUCK, Get your shit, together, Morris.

I reach the parking lot and realize that I obviously do not have my keys. Heck, I do not even have my car. Then, I remember that my keys and my car are at Naya's house because we drove into together today. We drove into together because we spent last night at Naya's house. We said that it was to prep for today, but that was just a ruse we told each other to not feel guilty for being weak. We both knew what last night was- it was the last time we would ever be Naya and Heather, secret lovers and girlfriends. It was the last time we would ever make love. It was the last time I would ever wake up in her arms and in her bed.

Going somewhere, H?

I turn around and see a mop of blonde hair and muscles. Chord.

I just fall into his arms, sobbing.

Whoa, whoa there Heath. What's wrong?

He doesn't know about Naya and I. How could he? Does it even matter if he did?

I can't form words, the tears are just racking my body.

He lets me cry, holding me protectively to his chest.

Hey, I am done for the day, want me to take you home?

I get it together enough to say Yes.

I know that I need to go to Nay's, get my things, and my car before she gets home. I cannot see her, not like this and not right now. I know that she still has to shoot the library scene, which they were just setting up for. She should be a good hour, at least.

Chord drags me to his car and helps me in.

As we turn out of the Paramount lot, I tell, him:

Chord, my car is at Naya's place.

This statement is not that surprising, since we are, after all BFFs, and they all knew that sometimes we would drive in together.

Sure, H, no problem.

Thank god Chord didn't push the issue. He just turned up whatever was on his XM Radio, sneaking quick sideways glances. By the time we reached Naya's home in the Hills, I had stopped crying. He pulled up and parked next to my car.

Heather, you sure you okay to drive? I mean, i can just...

No, Chord, I'm okay. I only like 10 minutes away from here. Thanks for the lift, I say, as I reach over the console, to give him a hug.

Ummm, okay Hemo, if you say so.

Yes, thanks Chord. I really appreciate it.

I wave as he drives away. I go up the walkway to Naya's new home and find her spare key.

I close my eyes, as I remember the day Naya signed all of the papers. I was there with her as she got the keys to her new home. I wince back a wave of nausea, as I recall a giddy Naya taking me by the hand to the front door of her house. I was so happy and proud of her to be a homeowner, that I grabbed the keys from her left hand and scooped her up, much to her surprise.

Hey, Hemo! What are you doing?

What does it look like, Nay? I am carrying my woman over the threshold of our house.

Our eyes met as I said that, "Our house."

She placed her hand behind my neck, pulled me down to meet her lips. She kissed me so softly and sincerely as I crossed the threshold of our house. We were so excited. We were so happy.

As I now stood in the foyer, I laughed to myself, because we proceeded to "christen" every single room in the house that night. We were two silly, lovesick fools, who believed that our love was so strong and pure that it could withstand anything and everything. We almost did.

My love for Naya was like the Pacific Ocean- it was seemingly never-ending, deep, and constant. It surprised me that I could love another human being wholly and completely. Her love was something that caught me completely off-guard. I was practically engaged to Taylor and we were just waiting for him to finish up his collegiate baseball career. I thought my life was planned out and it was. Until she came along.

I didn't know what I was missing in my life; I was happy with my life and with Tay. I did love him. But, with Naya, it felt like I was wearing 3-D glasses. She made my life pop and made everything so much brighter. I never, ever expected to fall in love with her. We were both just supposed to be background characters, the minions to Queen Bee Quinn. Four years later, Santana is breaking Brittany's heart, just like I broke Naya's heart last week.


End file.
